Babysitter
by FeedMeFanfiction
Summary: [AU] When Garfield Logan's parents hire a babysitter for his younger sister, he can't help but fall for her. BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I promise future chapters won't be this short and won't suck this much! I'm terrible at introductions.**

* * *

[AU] When Garfield Logan's parents hire a babysitter for his younger sister, he can't help but fall for her. BBxRae

 **Babysitter**

Garfield rustled a hand through his green hair. He _despised_ Mondays. The only thing, is his opinion, worse than Mondays, was eating meat. Being a life-long vegetarian, the teen could barely stand the sight of the substance, and it didn't help that his bestfriend Victor would daily devour a sandwich that contained any sort of meat in front of him.

He particulary hated this Monday more than the upcoming/past Mondays. The reason being that his parents were planning to go out tonight, leaving him to babysit his younger sister, Erica, all by himself.

It wasn't that he didn't like his younger sibling, it was just that it was so _boring._ He would have to dress up her dolls with her, or help her decide which shirt she should wear with what skirt. He had always tried to tempt her into playing video games with him or at least read a few of his comic books. Erica had declined both offers with ease.

He sighed before making his way downstairs.

"Garfield, sweetie! Oh, you're going to be late for school! Do you want me to drive you?" Marie, Garfield's mother offered.

"Nah, thanks. Vic said he'd take me," Garfield replied, swinging his bag over his shoulders.

"Well, alright. Have a lovely day, honey." She kissed him on the cheek before he opened the front door.

"Man, what took you so long? I've been waitin' outside yer house for like, _two minutes_!" Victor exclaimed upon seeing his approaching bestfriend. "You know my baby gets steamed up quickly if I leave her runnin'."

"Dude, calm down! I woke up a lil late, s'all. Don't shoot me. I can't believe you _still_ call your car that. It's not right, bro," Garfield replied, opening the door to Victor's _baby_.

"Do you think I'm gonna take advice from a guy that don't even _have_ a car?"

"Hey Gar," Richard, Garfield and Victor's other bestfriend, called from the back seat. Richard was slightly shorter than Victor, but taller than Gar. He had black hair that sometimes covered his sunglasses, which he had a tendency to never remove. "Can we leave now? I promised Kori Anders that I'd give her some of my notes from Chemistry."

"You are like, _so_ in love with her, dude," Garfield teased, causing his friend to blush.

"I don't tease you about Tara now, do I?" was Richard's smug reply.

"Tara Markov? _Gross_! I'd rather _die_ than be with her!" the green haired teen said, pretending to puke to emphasise his disapproval of Tara.

"You're wrong, Richard. It's that punk girl that Gar's smitten with," Victor said with a cocky smirk as he started up his car.

"Who?" Richard asked.

"You know, that dark haired girl that's always hangin' around with Kori," Victor replied, pulling out of Garfield's driveway. "Raven, is it?"

Garfield blushed at the sound of her name.

Raven Roth was many things. She was beautiful, daring, intelligent, popular and _way_ out of Garfield's league. He had always watched her from afar, noting all of the cute little things she did. Of course, if the girl found out that anyone had thought of her as cute, she'd have their head. Lucky for Gar, he kept his thoughts to himself.

As they turned into their school, they revealed their plans for the night.

"Going to Kori's house to study," Richard said with a smirk.

"Study? Yeah, right."

"Whatever. What are you doing then, Garfield? I don't suppose you've been invited to _Raven's_ house to study," Richard said, crossing his arms.

"Ha, I wish," Garfield said before turning his attention to the scenery out of the window. "I wouldn't mind studying with her, actually. Or doing anything. As long as she's there, it'd be cool."

"You're hopeless," Victor said with a chuckle.

"We're here. Time to endure another seven crappy hours of this place."

* * *

Garfield thanked Victor for the ride home as he unlocked his front door.

"See ya later, green bean," Victor called as he drove off. Garfield just frowned. His friends seemed to be supportive of his decision to dye his hair green a while ago, but they just couldn't stop teasing him about it.

"Garfield! Your father and I are leaving now!"

"Already?" he asked, making his way into the living room, which is where is parents were located. "You said you'd leave at like, seven."

"We had a change of plan," Mark, Garfield's father said. "Now, I know you get slightly bored of doing girly things with Erica, so your mother and I came to a conclusion."

"And?"

"We've hired a babysitter to come over tonight," Marie replied.

"Really?" Garfield asked.

"Yes. That way your sister will have someone to play with while you can keep yourself entertained with your video games. Or maybe you could study. Studying seems like the better option."

"Sure! This is awesome! Thanks, guys!" Garfield exclaimed with a huge smile, pleased that he could have his Monday night to himself.

"Anytime, honey. Now we best be going. I love you."

* * *

"Gar! Someone's at the door!" Erica called to her older brother.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Garfield shouted as he loudly ran downstairs. He swiftly opened the door, only to find Raven Roth on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For those of you who may be wondering, this isn't going to become a classic high school au with BBrae vs BBterra love triangles and stuff like that. This fanfic will mainly be focused on BBrae, with possible Robstar and Cybee parts.**

* * *

Garfield narrowed his eyebrows. What was _Raven Roth_ doing at his front door? Was she lost? Was she about to inform him that she just TP-ed his house?

"I'm here for the babysitting gig. You're the Logans, right?" Raven asked, her violet eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, that's us. Uh, come in," he quickly said before he had the chance to process her words.

Raven did so, her spiked leather boots thumping over the floorboards as she entered the house. "Nice place."

"Thanks. So, you babysit often?" the green haired teen asked casually, even though he was trying his hardest to contain his excitement.

"Sometimes. It's not that I'm desperate for money or anything. I just like kids."

"Seriously?" Garfield asked, surprised that _the_ Raven Roth wasn't doing something for her own financial benefit.

"Yeah, I hope to have some of my own someday," she replied, her attention focused on the fancy furniture.

"Yeah, me too." Garfield tried to hide his upcoming blush, but was failing miserably. He never thought Raven would want to start a family in the future. But he really shouldn't be surprised. He didn't know her. At all.

"So, where is she?" Raven asked, her violet orbs meeting his once more.

"Who?" he asked, but mentally slapped himself afterwards. "Oh, Erica? She's in her room. I'll go get her."

Raven nodded in response.

* * *

Raven was currently sitting on Erica's bed cross-legged as the six year old announced that they would be 'getting her dolls ready for their fashion show'.

"I used to have a Barbie that looked like this one," Raven said as Erica handed her the doll to dress up.

"Really? Cool! What happened to her?" Erica innocently asked.

"I don't quite know. Have you ever had something that just, goes missing? You think that you may have misplaced it, but you don't really know for sure."

"Nope! But Gar does, I think. That's what he says about his phone every time it goes missing anyway," Erica replied with a smile.

"I take it that 'Gar' is your brother?" Raven asked as she began to brush the doll's hair.

"Yup. He's the one who answered the door." Erica smiled at her babysitter, and Raven smiled back.

"He's kinda cute."

"He's _very_ clumsy."

"I noticed," Raven said with a slight chuckle.

Garfield watched the two from outside of Erica's door. _She called me cute._

He smiled and shook his head as his sister had Raven engaged in a conversation about makeup and sleepovers and shopping, to which Raven clearly wasn't so keen on talking about. She continued the conversation, nonetheless.

He checked Raven out for what felt like the millionth time that day. He watched her at school earlier, too. He had no shame, though; she certainly was a sight for sore eyes.

He loved her black leggings that matched her leather jacket, with her blue vest top underneath. He loved her short, black hair that complimented her pale skin. He loved the way she spoke and the clever words she used. He loved a lot of things about her for someone who barely knew her.

But he was determined the change that.

And now he had been given the opportunity to do so.

"So, you girls having fun?" he asked, not bothering to knock on the opened door.

"Dressing up dolls sure is exhilarating," Raven replied with a sarcastic smirk. Her amused expression quickly changed to one of confusion. "What I don't understand is… why did your parents hire me to babysit if you're staying home?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm not the sort of guy who would dress up dolls with my sister in favour of playing Black Ops three on my Xbox. Or Fallout."

"You have Black Ops _and_ Fallout already? You sure are punctual," Raven said as she dressed up the redhead Barbie in clothes similar to her own. "Pass me a controller sometime."

"I had to break it to you, Raven, but _you_ have a job to be doing. You can't play video games with me and babysit my sister at the same time now, can you?" he sarcastically asked, trying to suppress his playful smile. He failed.

"I can tell that _you're_ the comedian of this family," Raven said, her sarcastic tone surpassing his. "One question, though. How do you know my name?"

"You mentioned it earlier."

"I don't recall doing so. Tell me kid, just how _do_ you know my name?" she asked again, her violet eyes full of nothing but interest.

"Oh, come on, you're _Raven Roth_. Everyone knows who you are. Unless they've been living under a rock their whole life," Garfield replied, crossing his arms and attempting to glare. He couldn't. Her pout was just too cute.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're popular, I guess. The stories of your adventures are repeated like, _everyday_. Like how you broke into an orphanage on Christmas, only to give the kids all of your presents. Or how you TP-ed the principals house after he suggested to your friend Kori that she should take more English lessons. Or how you ran away from home for two weeks and travelled to Bora Bora. Everyone knows you and your stories, even geeks like me," Garfield confessed, blushing slightly afterwards.

"Bora Bora has the best ocean. You should really go there sometime," Raven said, adjusting the zip on her left boot. "But seriously kid, you may know _of_ me, but you don't _know_ me. Neither do all those people that spread that stuff about me. Sure, it's true, but is it really any of their business? Is it any of _your_ business?"

"No, I guess not."

"Exactly. End of discussion," Raven spat.

"Sorry," he muttered as he grudgingly left his sister's room.

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this for us, Raven. Here you are," Marie said, handing Raven eighty dollars.

"No problem, Mrs Logan, but I seriously think that this is too much. How about you pay me with another babysitting session?" Raven suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. Erica does seem to take a liking to you, and you did do an excellent job tonight. Please, take the money."

Raven stared at the money in a disgusted manner but took it to cease Marie's objections. "When will you need a babysitter next?"

"Oh, I don't exactly know. Mark and I were planning on going out tomorrow night, but you really don't have to babysit again. I'm sure Gar could fill in this time."

"No, I'll do it, I insist. No charge," Raven said, waving a hand to silence their objections afterwards. "What time shall I arrive?"

"Um, five?"

"Great. Five it is."

* * *

Garfield logged onto his Skype account to tell Victor the news.

 _BeastBoy: DUDEDUDE GUESS WHAT._

 _Cyborg: Man, what is it? You do realise that you just woke me up, right?_

 _BeastBoy: FORGET SLEEP, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I JUST HAD OVER._

 _Cyborg: Raven?_

 _BeastBoy: YES._

 _Cyborg: Only in your dreams, green bean._

 _BeastBoy: I'M SERIOUS. HOW DID YOU KNOW?_

 _Cyborg: You're kidding. Who did you have over?_

 _BeastBoy: RAVEN ROTH._

 _Cyborg: Seriously?_

 _BeastBoy: SERIOUSLY._

 _Cyborg: Dare I ask how? You know what, don't answer. I'll talk to you at school about it tomorrow. You could be lying, and frankly, I don't want to waste my valuable time that I could be using to sleep right now to pursue something that may be a lie. Goodnight, Gar._

 _BeastBoy: DUDE._

 _BeastBoy: ARE YOU SLEEPING?_

 _BeastBoy: YOU JUST LIKED KAREN BEECHER'S INSTAGRAM POST I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE._

 _BeastBoy: FINE. IGNORE ME. YOU'LL SPEAK TO ME ONCE I'M BESTIES WITH RAVEN._

 _BeastBoy: SHE KISSED ME._

 _BeastBoy: Okay she didn't kiss me._

 _BeastBoy: I'm going to get a kiss from her though._

 _BeastBoy: You'll see._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that it's so short! And thank you for reviewing, it really encourages me to keep writing!**

* * *

"You're lying."

"No, dude, I'm not! Raven _was_ over at my house last night!" Garfield protested, rummaging a hand through his green hair.

"And just _what_ was Raven Roth doing at your house, Gar?" Richard asked, angling his head so the sun reflected off of his sunglasses.

"She was babysitting Erica! Like, dude, she was _so_ awesome! She was kinda harsh to me but she'll fall for me soon enough," Garfield stated with a cocky smirk. "She was only being mean 'cause I was being nosey."

"How nosey?" Richard asked out of curiosity.

Garfield rolled his eyes as he recalled his conversation with Raven from last night. "Well, I just told her that I knew about her stories and everything. I don't know why, but I thought that would classify me as being someone who knew her well. I was wrong, obviously. And she, ever so kindly, pointed it out to me."

"How badly did she burn you, G?" Victor asked, chuckling slightly.

"I think she left scars." Garfield pinched his nose. "I meant it when I said I'm going to kiss her."

"And why would you waste your time trying?" Richard asked. "She'll only reject you."

"It's good to know how much faith you have in me, Richard," Garfield sarcastically said. "What about you, Vic? Do you think I have a chance?"

Victor only laughed. "Yeah. When hell freezes over."

"Oh, whatever. I'm gonna kiss her. And when I do, I'm going to laugh in your faces. Also, it's funny you mention rejection, Richard, because _I_ haven't been rejected yet. _You_ , on the other hand, have been rejected _so_ many times by Kori Anders that Vic and I have lost count." The green haired teen smirked, knowing he had won.

"Why are you so obsessed with the idea of kissing her anyway?" Richard finally asked, his cheeks still flushed from embarrassment.

"Dunno," Garfield replied, although he secretly had _some_ idea of why. "She's hot."

"G, we've known you for almost ten years; we know you would never kiss a girl just because she's hot. What's the _real_ reason?" Victor asked, crossing his arms.

And just like that, Garfield began to look as flustered as Richard just had. "Fine, you got me. She's pretty dark, but she's also got this _light_ inside her, you know?"

"Care to explain?"

"She's just alluring, I guess. There's just something about her. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I've said it countless times and I'll say it again; you're hopeless, Garfield."

* * *

Garfield was only ten minutes into his English lesson when he began to ogle Raven. She was content with taking notes to notice. He watched as her small hand would sometimes lose it's grip on her pencil, causing her to press down harder on the paper. He wondered what it would feel like to hold her hand in his own.

His eyes were suddenly focused on the redhead that had just swung open the door to the room.

"I apologise for not being punctual, but I had important matters to attend to," she said, her accent thick.

Richard blushed upon seeing that Kori Anders had arrived.

She swiftly took a seat next to Raven, who smiled at her. The duo then began their conversation about whose hair looked the nicest, with Kori suggesting Raven's and Raven suggesting Kori's.

 _Chicks,_ Garfield thought.

"You are babysitting? That is adorable! Whose baby did you sit on, friend?" Kori asked, loud enough for Garfield to pick up.

"I didn't _sit_ on anyone's children, Kor," Raven replied with a low chuckle. "But if I did, I would've been sitting on the Logans' babies."

"The Logans?" Kori asked, not familiar with the name.

"Yeah, I babysat for them. They have the most astonishing furniture and the sweetest flat screen TV. Heck, they're practically _bathing_ in money," said Raven. "They have the cutest daughter, too. I'm going over there again tonight."

"You are going there to do the babysitting again?" the redhead asked, receiving a nod from the black haired girl. "How much money are they paying you?"

"They offered me eighty dollars, which I declined at first. But they insisted that I take it. I told them I'd work tonight for free, but I think they're going to force cash into my hands. I may just slip what they give me back into their drawers or something," replied Raven.

"You do not wish to be rewarded?" Kori asked, confusion evident in her face.

"The thing is, Kor, I actually _enjoy_ babysitting. The fun of it is rewarding enough. Besides, I don't necessarily _need_ money."

"I am glad that we are the best of friends, Raven," Kori confessed, drawing the girl into a tight hug. "Your heart is very kind."

Garfield watched Kori with envy, annoyed that she could hug Raven whenever she wanted, while he would have to work up to that stage.

"Oh, that reminds me. Garfield?" Raven called, addressing the green haired boy.

"Yeah?" he suddenly croaked back, not quite taking in the fact that he was _talking to Raven._

"Considering that I'll be arriving at your house at around four, we might as well walk home together, right?" she offered, not offering a smile or smirk of any kind.

"No fricking way," Richard and Victor said in unison, before they burst out laughing.

"Uh, yeah! Sure! Um, where should I meet you?" he asked, trying to suppress a blush.

"I'll call you," she said, before turning back to Kori.

"Oh, okay! Wait, how do you have my number?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I have my resources," she said, her eyes never leaving Kori's.

* * *

To say that Garfield was nervous about the walk home would be an understatement. He was terrified but yet ecstatic at the same time; two feelings that he found do _not_ make a very good combination. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered the call and received Raven's whereabouts. She told him to meet her in the car park.

Upon seeing him, she swiftly made her way over to him. "I quickly need your help with something."

"Uh, sure? What's up?"

"You see that guy over there?" Raven asked, pointing to the left. Garfield eyes followed the direction of her finger and made eye contact with a tall, blonde haired teen. "That's my ex boyfriend. I'm about to do something, and I'd appreciate it if you just _went along_ with it."

Garfield barely had time to respond as Raven quickly grabbed his collar and smashed her lips onto his. Garfield thought about protesting, just to ask her why she was doing this, but didn't in favour of melting into the kiss. His left arm rested on her hip while hers encircled the back of his neck. She began to caress his hair, causing him to moan slightly from her touch. She murmured his name between his lips, which then lead him to slightly rock his hips against her own. Raven smiled into the kiss before breaking it. After watching her ex boyfriend storm off in anger, she made eye contact with the green haired teen she had just made out with.

"Thanks. I owe you one," she said, releasing him. She started walking, gesturing for him to walk beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapters like this convince me that I may need to put the rating up for future chapters.**

* * *

"Why did you just do that?"

"Do what? Kiss you?" Raven asked, keeping her eyes to the sky. Garfield walked faster to stay beside her and keep up with her pace.

"Um, yeah," Garfield replied, his cheeks starting to burn.

"Well, my ex boyfriend, who you saw in the car park, has been pestering me since the break up. I would decline his proposals for us to date again by claiming that I had a new boyfriend. He didn't buy it as he did not ever see me with said boyfriend." She shoved her hands in her pockets as they continued their walk home. "Man, he is such a dick."

"That doesn't explain why you had to kiss me in front of him."

"Don't you understand? Seeing us kiss would've made him assume that _you_ were the boyfriend that I told him about. He'll leave me alone now, thank god. He's against cheating, which is really the only thing I tolerate about him now," said Raven.

"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess. But why me? Why not one of your guy friends?" the green haired teen asked, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Well, I wanted my first kiss to be special and not awkward. All of my 'guy friends' have girlfriends, who are also my friends, hence making that idea slightly disturbing," the girl confessed.

Garfield's breath caught in his throat. _First kiss?_ Had he just given _Raven Roth_ her _first kiss?_ "You're lying."

"Lying? How so? Roy's dating Jade, Wally and Jenny have been together since they were freshmen and-"

"No," he said, cutting her off. "I mean, you're lying about our kiss. It wasn't your first one, obviously. You don't need to lie."

"Kid, I'm not lying. That was my first kiss, and I don't really care if you believe it or not. I don't have to prove anything to you," Raven smugly said, rolling her eyes in the process.

Garfield just muttered, "whatever," and she did too shortly after.

"So, why did you break up with the blonde dude, anyway?" Garfield asked, changing the subject subtly.

"He would always want to go further than what I was comfortable with. He'd always say that we were taking things too slow, which is frankly what I prefer to do in relationships. At first, I didn't think much of it. Until he fricking straddled me," she recalled, shuddering. "He apologised afterwards, but I didn't listen. After I kicked him out of my house, I started to believe that maybe I was just being too stubborn and it was time to take our relationship seriously. By the time I called him to apologise, he was already hooking up with Tara Markov."

"Gross," Garfield said, cringing. "Tara hooks up with like, _everyone_."

"Even you?" Raven asked with a chuckle.

"She's actually tried to a couple of times. I declined all of her offers with ease," Garfield said. "Thanks for the kiss, by the way. It was my first one too."

"No problem, kid. But seriously? _That_ was your first kiss?"

"Yup. Let's just keep it between you and me though, okay? I've got a reputation as a ladies' man," he said with a playful tone.

"You got it," she replied with a chuckle, easily matching his tone. "Oh, would you look at that? We're already here."

Garfield tilted his head up to examine his beloved home. He was too caught up in her conversation with Raven to even notice that he had even stepped foot in his neighbourhood. It seemed like they were making out in the school's car park just two minutes ago.

Raven held up her wrist to check the time on her watch. "Four o'clock. Right on time."

As if on cue, the door to the house swung open to reveal Garfield's parents, who appeared to be in a rush. "Oh, Raven! You're here an hour early!"

"Yes, I am. I hope you don't mind, but I just _adore_ the atmosphere at your place," Raven replied with an innocent smile.

"Oh, don't worry, it's quite alright. We were actually thinking of leaving earlier and we were planning on calling you to see if you could come over sooner. This is splendid! I guess we should be leaving now, Mark."

* * *

Raven smiled softly as she tucked Erica in, while she wished her a good sleep. She quietly closed the door and exited the room. She began to walk towards the kitchen, but paused when she heard loud noises coming from Garfield's room. As she opened to the door to his room, she took a deep breath expecting the worst. She giggled slightly upon seeing that he was passed out in a chair, while an Xbox controller rested in his hands. She accidentally woke him up by tripping over on one of the wires that was connected to his TV, causing her to fall and land in his lap.

He shrieked slightly from the unexpected awakening, but his fear quickly turned into embarrassment as he examined the girl beneath him. Violet eyes quickly met emerald ones before they both looked away, blushing.

"Sorry for waking you up," Raven murmured as she scrambled out of his lap.

"No biggie," Garfield said, stretching. "But uh, what're you doing in my room?"

"I heard noises coming from your room. Because I'm me, I assumed that something terrible had happened like you'd been shot or something. I came in, only to find that it was your shooting game making those sounds," Raven explained. "Don't blame me for being cautious; your TV's sound quality really is amazing. It sounded real, okay?"

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" Garfield teased with a sleepy smile. "I _knew_ you cared about me."

"I do not!" Raven protested, crossing her arms.

"You know, Raven, you always made it _so_ obvious that you had a thing for me," Garfield said as his teasing continued. "You even _kissed_ me. _And_ you just tried to fall asleep in my arms. Adorable."

"Shut up. I'm warning you."

"Ooh, what are you gonna do? Make out with me until I stop talking?"

"Garfield. Stop."

"Or what?"

In one swift movement, Raven grabbed the boy by his shoulders and slammed him down onto his bed. She quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "I have a thing for you, huh?"

She kneaded his shoulders.

"I tried to fall asleep in your arms?"

Her tongue grazed his collarbone.

"I kissed you, specifically because I like you, right?"

She rocked her hips into is. He was now panting.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me? You were _so_ cocky just ten seconds ago."

"No, no! I was just, I was just kidding dude! And you _knew_ I was!" he cried, hoping that his words would allow her to let him touch her.

"Are you going to apologise?" she alluringly asked, bringing her face down so it was inches away from his.

"I'm sorry!"

"Good. That's all I needed to hear," she said, climbing off of him. She exited his room after reminding him that she had ordered pizza for dinner.

Garfield just sat there, dumbstruck. He needed a cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Two chapters in one day because I love you guys. This chapter is kinda just a bonus thing.**

 **PS: the show "my babysitter is a vampire" was a big inspiration to this story.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS OMG I LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

 _BeastBoy: OH MY GOD VICTOR._

 _Cyborg: What?_

 _Cyborg: What is it?_

 _BeastBoy: I'M PRETTY SURE I ALMOST GOT LAID TODAY._

 _Cyborg: Ha, yeah right. What do you want?_

 _BeastBoy: I'M SERIOUS, DUDE. SHE SAT ON ME AND EVERYTHING._

 _Cyborg: Wait._

 _Cyborg: What?_

 _BeastBoy: BRO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START._

 _Cyborg: What are you even talking about?_

 _BeastBoy: RAVEN KISSED ME TO MAKE HER EX BOYFRIEND BACK OFF OF HER OR SOMETHING AND THEN LATER I TEASED HER ABOUT LIKING ME (WHICH SHE TOTALLY DOES) AND THEN THE NEXT THING I KNOW SHE'S STRADDLING ME AND FRICKING LICKING MY NECK UNTIL I APOLOGISE._

 _Cyborg: …_

 _BeastBoy: IT WAS SO HOT THOUGH._

 _Cyborg: Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go to bed now. See you tomorrow._

 _BeastBoy: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?_

 _Cyborg: Uh, are you high or something?_

 _BeastBoy: NO._

 _Cyborg: Right. Well, goodnight._

Garfield slammed his head against his keyboard. It was no surprise that Victor didn't believe him; the whole situation was confusing, even for himself. Just _how_ was he supposed to face Raven? After she had treated him like _that_?

"Who are you talking to?"

He bolted upright upon hearing her voice. He faced her direction and tried his best to glare. He couldn't, not at her anyway.

"There's no need to give me that look," Raven said, stepping into his room. "Whatever that look is supposed to be, I don't know. You look constipated."

Garfield relaxed his face and turned his attention back towards his computer screen. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Well then, talk," he grunted.

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier. I was merely trying to teach you a lesson. I want to make sure that you don't feel violated or something."

"Nope."

"Seriously?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows together. "You're cool with it?"

"Sure."

"What if I did it again?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I wouldn't mind at all. As long as you _ask_ first," he said while typing. "Are you implying that you _want_ to do it again?"

"What? No! Of course not," Raven objected, a small blush making it's way to her face. "Anyway, there's pizza in the kitchen if you want any."

"Vegan?"

"No, pepperoni. Why?"

"I'm a vegetarian, so you can just eat it all yourself," Garfield stated with a grunt. He reached for his phone and dialled in the number to his favourite pizza restaurant. "Hey, yeah Joe it's Garfield, I'll have the usual, thanks."

He hung up and turned to face Raven. "Anything else?"

"No, not really," Raven said as she inspected his room. "Mind if I play on your Xbox for a bit?"

"Only if you let me play with you," he said as he started up game console.

* * *

The two teens were currently engaged in a heated Mortal Kombat fighting session. Garfield had beaten Raven twice while she hadn't won at all yet. But she was determined to.

As her player began to lose health due to Garfield's characters punching it senseless, Raven took her hand off of her controller and placed it under the boy's chin.

His head suddenly whipped around to face her, his gaze going straight to her lips. His eyes drooped and he found himself leaning in when-

 **RAVEN WINS!**

"Huh? What?" Garfield cried, turning his attention back to the game. Raven's character was doing a victory dance, while Garfield's was on the floor, gasping for air. "Dude! No fair! You cheated!"

"Cheat? _Me_?" Raven innocently asked, pouting.

Garfield narrowed his eyebrows, angry that he couldn't stay mad at her for too long. "I wanna rematch."

"So you can lose again? Sure."

Halfway through the match, the green haired teen actually found himself losing. _Perfect time for payback,_ he thought.

He gently placed his hand on the girl's knee, hoping she would draw her attention away from the screen. She knew what he was doing, obviously, and didn't pay any attention to him.

Snarling, Garfield's hand began to softly stroke her knee while the other began to play with her hair. Raven clenched her teeth, trying not to give in so easily. Garfield brushed his lips over her ear. "You've been so _naughty_ Raven," he breathed. "It's time someone taught you how to behave."

Raven's eyes widened. _Don't lose control, don't lose control._ She repeated in her head.

And then he kissed her neck.

 _Don't give in, don't give in._

He parted his lips slightly as the hand stroking her knee suddenly crept its way up to her inner thigh.

 _Keep it together Raven, keep it together._

She was beginning to lose her grip on her controller. Her player stood still.

His hand began to rub against her inner thigh, causing her to finally give up and lean into his touch. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he only smiled in return.

"That's my girl."

He snatched his controller off of the floor and watched in victory as he won the game.

"I hate you," she managed to breathe.

"You do?"

She nodded in reply and before she could react, his hands found their way to her body again. "Are you _sure_?"

"Positive," she replied, although made no effort to remove his hands.

"Well, then I guess you would mind if I did _this_."

His hands were stroking her smooth stomach. She shivered slightly from the contact. She nestled her head into his shoulder, and he took that as a reminder that he was in control. His free hand began to stroke her back while he trailed kisses up and down her neck. She had _no idea_ why she was allowing him to do this. Or why it felt so _right_.

" _Gar?_ _Raven? What are you doing?_ "

They both jumped apart instantly.

"We were just-" Garfield started.

"Rehearsing for our drama performance tomorrow," Raven stated, cutting him off. "It's intimate, I know."

"You have to do that in drama? Gross! Remind me to _never_ take that subject!" Erica cried.

"Well, what are you doing up so late? Didn't I just tuck you back in?" Raven asked, stepping closer to her and away from Garfield.

"Yeah, but I'm not tired. Can we watch a movie or something?" the small girl suggested, trying to suppress a yawn, but failed.

"Your parents wanted you in bed by seven. It's half past eight. Come on," Raven said, holding out her hand which Erica smugly accepted. She lead her out of Garfield's room, while the green haired teen breathed out dramatically and collapsed in his bed.

He _really_ needed another cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Once again, thank you for all of your reviews! If you're confused, please let me know.**

* * *

"What do you value most in life?"

"Ah. That's a tough one," Raven replied. She had just gotten Erica to fall asleep by singing her a soft lullaby, which Garfield had accidentally heard. She made her way back into his room afterwards, as he tried to act like he didn't hear anything, but Raven could see through his white lies. The two then began to converse about their passions and lifestyle and pasts.

"Spiked leather boots?" Garfield teased playfully.

"Oh, _ha ha_ ," said Raven sarcastically. "Probably Kori."

"Really? Not your family or something?"

"I don't have a family," Raven replied, although showed no signs of irony in her voice. "At least not anymore."

"Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine," Raven said, lowering her head. "Seriously, though, Kori's the best. She's like a mother, sister and bestfriend all in one. I'm so thankful I have someone in my life like her."

"My bestfriend Victor just teases me all the time," Garfield says with a chuckle. "He always makes fun out of my hair."

"Why? Because it's green?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. I should probably just let it go back to it's natural colour," Garfield replied, blowing his fringe out of the way.

"What _is_ it's natural colour, may I ask?" Raven asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Blonde. I looked like a goof," Garfield answered, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry, you still do," the girl teased.

"You know, you're just as supportive as Victor," the boy said, sticking his tongue out afterwards. "I think the two of you would get along."

"Is Victor the guy that's always laughing at Richard's poor attempts to seduce Kori?" Raven asked, smiling.

"Yup. That's him," the green haired boy answered. "Does Kori even tolerate Richard at all?"

"To say she tolerated him would be an understatement," Raven replied. "She has the biggest crush on him."

"Are you kidding?"

"I do not kid."

"It'd be awesome if those two just hooked up already. It's been like what, three years?" Garfield asked, trying to recall just when Richard's awkward flirting attempts first began.

"I'm pretty sure it's four years," said Raven.

"If they do start dating, we should totally go on a double date with them," Garfield suggested, without thinking, and immediately wanted to slap himself afterwards.

"Excuse me?"

She sounded more confused than offended, much to Garfield's relief.

"I mean, like, those two could _never_ go on a date by themselves, right? They'd barely speak to each other as they're so damn awkward! So if we, their two closest friends, went with them, they might be more comfortable until they're ready to go alone in the future," Garfield said quickly, hoping she would buy his improvised excuse.

"Good point," Raven said, causing the boy to mentally high five himself. "Can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"Uh, sure," said Garfield as he pulled nervously on his collar.

"Why did you, um, kiss my neck and stuff?" she asked using an uncharacteristic tone.

"Why did you straddle me and grind on me?" Garfield asked in return.

"Touché." She rummaged a hand through her short hair. "What are we even doing?"

"What do you mean?" the green eyed boy asked.

"We're just so _touchy feely_ , you know?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," he confessed. "But I'm not complaining."

"What?"

"I like it. I like you."

"Kid, we barely know each-"

She was silenced as she felt his lips meet hers. He soon pulled away to examine her expression. To his dismay, and like always, it was unreadable. The only difference was the faint blush that was stained on her cheeks.

"I think my mom and dad are home now," Garfield stated after hearing a car outside.

"Right," was all the girl could say. "See you."

And with that, Garfield Logan was once again left alone in his bedroom.

* * *

"What were you doing messaging me at half nine last night, G?" Victor asked as Garfield fastened his seatbelt.

With a lopsided grin, the boy said, "I'm linking with Raven."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means, Victor, is that Raven kissed me willingly yesterday. Dude, I'm awesome," Garfield said, leaning back into his seat.

"Raven kissed you," Victor deadpanned.

"Correct."

"And you expect me to believe this?" Victor asked with a chuckle.

"Obviously," Garfield answered with a frown. "You don't believe me?"

"The day that you, Garfield Logan, get a kiss from Raven Roth, will be the day that Kori Anders has feelings for our Richard," Victor said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Hey! I don't even like Kori!" Richard called from the back seat.

"So if I told you that a certain dark haired girl told me that Kori had a crush on you, you wouldn't care?" Garfield asked, turning his head to face his friend.

"That's right," Richard replied, crossing his arms.

"Your loss," Garfield breathed before turning to face the window. "Vic, Kori has feelings for Rich and I got a kiss from Raven. Two kisses, actually."

"You're lying, G. I'll ask her myself," Victor said smugly. "First, I'll ask Kori about Richard and then I'll ask Raven about the kiss that never happened."

"You mean the _kisses_ ," Garfield said, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, grass stain."

* * *

"Friend, I do not know what to do! I am not entirely sure if Richard reciprocates the feelings I possess for him," Kori said with a sigh.

"Are you oblivious to his flirting, Kor?" Raven asked with an eyeroll. "He doesn't do it for fun, you know. I'm sure he generally likes you."

"Tara told me that Richard does the flirting with every girl, and that I am no different to them," the redhead replied.

"Tara Markov?" Raven asked, earning a nod from the girl. "You're believing something that _Tara Markov_ said?"

"Should I not?"

"Kori, everyone knows that Tara's a compulsive liar," Raven said with a grunt. "She most likely said that to you so she would have less competition for Richard."

"Tara has feelings for Richard?" Kori asked with a frown.

"No, Tara doesn't have _any_ feelings at all. She just wants to hook up with every guy ever. Richard has standards, unlike most of the guys that Tara has been seen with. He'll choose you over anyone, especially Tara," Raven said with a rare reassuring smile.

"You are certain of this?"

"Positive."

* * *

After French class, Kori and Raven made their way to biology. Upon entering the classroom, they spotted Tara.

Who was forcing herself on Garfield.

"Come on, _Gar_! Just one kiss!" Tara's whiny voice screeched.

"Tara, stop," Garfield said calmly. "I'm really _not_ interested."

"But, nobody has ever rejected me!" she cried.

"Well I'll happily be the first," Garfield deadpanned.

Tara's eyebrows narrowed before she did something that made Raven's insides melt.

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Instantly, Garfield forcefully pushed her away. "RICHARD I NEED WATER!"

"Sure," Richard said, still laughing from Tara's actions. He reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle.

"RICHARD HURRY UP I NEED TO GET THIS TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Garfield exclaimed, looking as if we were about to throw up.

Upon seeing Raven, an idea struck into Garfield's head. He swiftly made his way over to the girl, gently grabbed the back of her head, and pressed his lips to hers. Before Raven could even react, Garfield let her go before happily muttering, "all better."

Richard turned to Victor. "I believe you owe me twenty dollars?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This fanfic will never stray from BBrae or robstar. I mean, I promised you guys those pairings, so why would I change it?**

 **Ugh I really hate my writing. And this story. But I'll continue it nonetheless because people actually like it I think?**

 **Oh, and major Terra/Tara bashing in this chapter. Don't like it? Then write your own bbterra fic I'm sure it'll be great.**

 **Once again, sorry for short chapters. Maybe when I'm not so busy they'll be longer.**

* * *

Raven was absolutely _mortified_. There she was, in a classroom with all of her friends; the ones who knew virtually _nothing_ about what was going on between her and Garfield. She had _a lot_ of explaining to do, and to top it off...

he kissed her within seconds of Tara kissing him.

In some weird way, it had felt like kissing Tara to her. Just the thought made Raven feel like screaming eternally.

"All better," Garfield said after releasing her, flashing her his trademark lopsided grin. Raven could just about hear the muffled murmurs coming from her classmates. One of them stood out in particular as it evoluted from a whisper into a deafening shout.

"GARFIELD!" Tara screeched. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!"

Garfield chuckled lightly to himself, before turning to face the cretan. "What I'm doing, Tara, is kissing my _girlfriend_. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Upon finishing his sentence, the boy lazily wrapped his right arm around Raven's waist, causing her to freeze.

Raven pushed aside her embarassment as she now had something more important to achieve; bringing the rain down on Tara. She smiled as she played along.

"I think she _does_ have a problem, seeing as she kissed you. Why did you do it, Tara? Was it because you were oblivious to the fact that he wants nothing to do with you? Or is it because you can't handle that you didn't get what you want for once?" Raven mocked with a smirk.

"You're one to talk, you creepy witch!" Tara started, her outburst silencing everyone. Raven bit back a whimper. Insults usually didn't have an impact on her, but it was that one word in particular that...

Tara crossed her arms and began to braid her long blonde hair. "Did you use your witchcraft to put a spell on my Garfield?"

"Nope. I merely treated him fairly and don't have intentions of being with him until the one night stand is over. You should try it sometime; you might actually get somewhere with that pathetic excuse of a 'love life' you think you have," Raven spoke, her raspy voice dripping with venom.

Now it was Tara's turn to be embarassed. After exaggerating a sigh, she suddenly lost interest in her hair and used her free hands to grab Richard by his collar and proceed to drag him out of the classroom, despite Richard's shouts of protest. "Come on Richard, at least _you_ will appreciate what I plan on giving to you."

"Unless it's Kori Anders, I highly doubt that," Victor called to the pair, chuckling afterwards at Richard's flushed face.

Tara rolled her eyes. It was clearly obvious that Richard had feelings for the redhead, but he and Garfield were the only guys in the school that hadn't intentionally kissed Tara, and she was determined to change that soon.

Alas, a certain redhead was blocking the exit.

"You will leave him alone," the fierce voice of Kori Anders spoke. "You will also stop treating him as if he is a posession of yours."

Tara only scoffed in response, while Kori attempted to free the boy from her grasp. The blonde scowled and tightened her grip, careful not to let another boy slip away from her.

Kori took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I will not be ignored."

Blue eyes met vicious green ones before the blonde worked up the courage to finally speak again. It proved useless though, as she was punched square in the face just moments afterwards. As the girl fell to the ground, Richard stood up quickly to stop himself from falling with her.

"Leave him alone," Kori breathed before asking permission to lace Richard's hand with her own. Shocked but willing, Richard soon smiled and winked at Victor through his sunglasses. He accepted the redhead's hand and the two proceeded to walk to their desk and sat next to one another.

Raven smiled as she watched the scene unfold. She was glad that those two had _finally_ gotten closer to becoming a couple. She just hoped that they wouldn't be back at their awkward stage by the next morning.

"Well, someone's gotta take the girl to the medical room," Victor bluntly said, whistling and looking away afterwards to emphasize the fact that he was _not_ volunteering.

"I could go," Garfield offered as nobody else spoke up.

"No," Raven said, shaking her head. "She'll only glomp you."

"Jealous?" Garfield teased with a smirk.

Raven rolled her eyes while trying to suppress a smile. " _Extremely_ jealous."

"Damn right you are! I mean, I don't blame you though. Who could ever resist me?"

"I don't think I have the time nor effort to name all of those who think of you as resistible," was the reply.

"I know for a fact that _you're_ not one of them," Garfield stated, his smile only growing.

This caused Raven to once again roll her eyes. "You wish."

"You don't even know how much," the boy muttered under his breath.

* * *

After Victor had unwillingly taken Tara to the medical room to be checked up and class had finished, Garfield turned to Raven to ask her if she would come over tonight.

"Do your parents need a babysitter?" Raven asked, carefully placing her items into her bag.

"Nope, but I need a math tutor if you're up for it," Garfield replied with a geniune smile.

"Will Erica be home?"

"Nope, she's actually going out with my parents tonight."

Raven nodded, and tried to hold back another smile. The thought of having Garfield to herself secretly overwhelmed her, but she would never tell. She quickly shook her head as if to erase such thoughts.

"Okay," she replied, offering him a small smile. "Do you want to walk home together then?"

Garfield smiled back before happy muttering, "of course."

* * *

 **Okay, slow chapter. The next one (which will be up real soon) may contain mature themes so I'm guessing I may have to put the rating up? I don't know, it all depends on what you guys think. Could you handle it or nah?**


End file.
